a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector of a light-emitting-diode lamp tube, and more particularly to a connector by which a user can utilize a simple insertion operation to form electric conduction by contact. Therefore, the connector is able to be applied to a fluorescent lamp tube, a power-saving lamp tube or a similar lamp tube.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An early fluorescent lamp tube is mostly made of glass and contains small amount of mercury. Therefore, one should be very careful when taking or installing the fluorescent lamp tube; if the fluorescent lamp tube is broken accidentally, the mercury will flow out and damage the environment. In addition, if a person touches or adsorbs the mercury by accident, then he or she may be poisoned. On the other hand, although a conventional fluorescent lamp is cheaper, its wastes can result in mercury pollution or the fluorescent lamp can be fragile.
For a new generation of the fluorescent lamp, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is used to give out light, but the structure is still the same as the early design of the fluorescent lamp, so as to be used in an early lamp bracket.
Referring to FIG. 1, an ordinary LED lamp tube includes a hollow tube 11, a light emitting module 12 and two external modules 13, wherein the hollow tube 11 contains a base 110 that is covered by a lampshade 111. The light emitting module 12 is provided with a circuit board 120 and plural LEDs 121 disposed on that circuit board 120. In addition, the circuit board 120 is provided with a circuit that is connected electrically with the LEDs 121, and two connecting blocks 123 are disposed in proximity to two sides of the circuit board 120. The two external modules 13 are assembled at two ends of the hollow tube 11, and each external module 13 is provided with an end cap 130, a fixing block 131 and two terminals. The end cap 130 is assembled on the base 110 with a bolt 133 and the fixing block 131 is screwed on the base 110 with another bolt 133. Each terminal includes a latch block 136 and a conductive pillar 137. The latch block 136 is latched into the fixing block 131, and a side of the latch block 136 is exposed from a lower side of the fixing block 131 and is welded with the connecting block 123 on an exterior side of the circuit board 120. The conductive pillar 137 is extended from an end surface of the latch block 136 and is protruded outward from the end cap 130.
However, the prior art is provided with following shortcomings:                1. The assembling process of the external modules is tedious and complicated; therefore, the assembling cost is higher.        2. The quality of welding is difficult to be determined by naked eyes; therefore, tiny cracks may be formed. Moreover, if the levels of welders are not consistent, the welding quality can be affected easily, thereby increasing the defective fraction.        3. An ordinary LED lamp tube is still used in a conventional lamp holder. Therefore, when an LED lamp tube is inserted into a connecting seat of a conventional lamp holder, the LED lamp tube must be rotated by 90 degrees to be energized. Accordingly, the area of irradiation of the LED lamp tube will be deviated by 90 degrees, which prohibits an area below the LED lamp tube from being irradiated.        